


New Levels of Intimacy

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Glasses kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Intimacy, Sara was learning, had less to do with sex and everything to do with trust.





	New Levels of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: I was inspired by last week's LoT. Mick Rory wearing glasses and reading gives me life.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Happy Birthday FreyReh

Intimacy, Sara was learning, had less to do with sex and everything to do with trust.

She's had sex with a lot of people in her life, but had only been intimate with very few. The most recent two were curled up in her bunk with her at this very moment.

Sara, Leonard, and Mick had been sleeping together for months, but it was only recently that Sara felt like they shared a true intimacy.

For example, last month she discovered that Leonard wore contacts. It was only the second time that she'd spent the night in his bunk; that they'd all slept together and not just fucked. 

Leonard had slipped out of bed and when he returned he was wearing a pair of black square-framed glasses.

"What's that on your face?" she'd teasingly asked as he climbed back into bed.

Leonard bristled and drawled, "It's exactly what you think it is. I didn't want to sleep in my contacts again, so sue me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Sara promised. She straddled his legs, looking at him properly. She looked long enough that Leonard started squirming under her.

"Stop torturing the guy," Mick grumbled from the far side of the bed, where he'd been lying next to Sara.

Sara wound her arms around Leonard's neck and pressed her body against his. "I think you look damn sexy in those glasses," she admitted before kissing him. "Why don't you wear them all the time?"

Leonard smirked. "Can't be distracting people by making myself even sexier."

"You're right, that ego doesn't need any more stroking whatsoever," Sara agreed with a grin.

"They get in the way on jobs," Mick said.

"And I like having my peripheral vision in focus while on a job," Leonard added before pressing his lips to hers, effectively distracting her.

~*~

It was a week later that Sara went to Mick's bunk late one night when she was having trouble sleeping, hoping some of his booze would help her relax, and found him reading with glasses on.

"You, too?" she exclaimed.

"Me, too, what?" Mick asked, confused, looking up from his book.

"You're wearing glasses," Sara said, pointing at his face.

"They're for reading," Mick said. "Eyes aren't as young as they used to be."

"Don't say it like that," Sara pouted, sitting in his lap. "You make me feel like a child."

Marking his place in the book, Mick set it aside and wrapped his arms around Sara. "Wouldn't want that."

Sara adjusted his glasses and admitted, "They work for you."

"Of course they do, otherwise I wouldn't wear them."

Rather than correct him, Sara simply leaned in to kiss him.

~*~

Tonight they were too tired for sex after a long, eventually successful mission, but Sara had asked them to spend the night with her anyway, and they'd both readily agreed. Leonard and Mick were sitting at either end of the bed, reading, and Sara was doing her best to read her book in the center of the bed, but she kept getting distracted by how good the men looked in their glasses.

"Who would have thought that glasses were what did it for you," Leonard observed, glancing at Sara over the top of his book.

"It's a bit of a shock to me, too," she admitted. "Or maybe it's just who's wearing the glasses."

"Good save," Mick commented. "Bet you'd look hot in glasses. Get that sexy librarian look going with your hair up in a sloppy bun…" He considered her for a minute before nodding. "Yeah."

Sara snorted her amusement. "Deadly librarian; is more like it."

"That would be hot, too," Leonard said.

"Unless it's for a mission, this girl hopefully won't be wearing glasses for a long time," Sara said, tossing her book aside, resolved to the fact that she wasn't going to accomplish any reading that night.

"We'll have to see what we can do about finding a mission for you to wear glasses, in that case," Leonard purred, setting his own book aside and reaching for Sara.

"Or just get Gideon to make a pair for you to wear just with us," Mick suggested, joining his partners at the other end of the bed.

"I like the way you think, Mick," Leonard said.

"Enough talking for now," Sara said, pulling the two men to her, each kissing a side of her neck.

As the men reached up to remove their glasses, Sara stopped them. "Leave them on."

The End


End file.
